Two Worlds Collide
by NineteenReasonsWhy
Summary: "You and I are two different types of people, Sebastian. We don't belong in each others world. You do your thing and I'll do mine. When this is all over we never have to see each other again, but until then let's just win alright?"
1. Chapter One

**I'm probably insane for having three stories going at the same time. Scratch that, I **_**am**_** insane. But who says you only have to stick to one story? Not me, that's for sure!**

**This story is for Celine, who really **_**really **_**wants this and thinks I can bring it to life. **

**Ha, yeah, **_**okay. **_

**I know hockey but when it comes to figure skating it's totally over my head so if Kurt's figure skating is nothing like figure skating actually is, I apologize.**

**This is an AU based on the Disney movie Go Figure. I watched it religously when I was younger but I haven't for a few years now so it may not follow the plot to well.**

_**I do not own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Go Figure,**_** they belong to their rightful owners and I am making no money out of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

**Also, classes are starting up again so updates may become far and few in between. So sorry.**

**Enjoy**

His whole life Kurt Hummel only wanted one thing. To skate for the US Olympic national team and one day end up on a cereal box.

Okay, so maybe the cereal box was reaching a little far but he would be damned if he wasn't skating in the Olympics by the time he was nineteen, which means he had a little over a year to make that happen.

"Kurt! Are you awake yet? We have to be at the rink in less than an hour!" Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad still didn't understand that on competition days he was always up _at least four hours _before he normally would be for school.

It was in his contract, obviously.

Kurt stood back from the mirror and took in his appearance. He looked immaculate as always. His hair was coiffed and to perfection, while his figure skating outfit fit his body perfectly, not a thread out of place.

Normally he wouldn't be putting this much into his appearance for a competition, but today was special. Today was the competition where Sue Sylvester would be looking for skaters who were good enough to get a scholarship to Dalton Academy.

Yeah, you heard that right. _Dalton Academy. _

_The Dalton Academy _where anyone who was anyone went. Where Pierre Desjardins got his start and then went on to win Gold in the Olympics. And, if he didn't blow it, where Kurt Hummel would get his start from too.

Kurt's phone vibrated on his bedside table with the alarm he set the night before and he grinned, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Today was the day where Kurt Hummel would become someone.

* * *

One thing that they don't teach you when you first learn to skate is how catty and vicious other competitors are, especially when everybody is vying for the same scholarship, male _or_ female.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked up from tieing his laces and rolled his eyes. If there was one person he could not stand it was Chandler Kiehl. Chandler was a skater too, and Kurt's biggest competition, not that he would ever say that out loud. Chandler's ego was already to big as it was.

Chandler was grinning when he stopped in front of Kurt, the crystals on his outfit shining in the light.

"Hello Chandler." Kurt said, voice clipped. He went back to tieing his laces and had to bite his tongue from groaning out loud when Chandler sat on the bench next to him.

"You look flawless as always." Another thing about Chandler? He was the biggest flirt and would flirt with anything that had two legs and a heartbeat.

"I know." Kurt finished his laces and stood up, making sure his skates were sharpened enough. He looked up at the clock and grinned. Any minute now they would be calling his name and he would step out onto the ice, impressing everyone with his skills.

"Bye Chandler, good luck out there." Kurt gave a brief wave and made his way to the ice, smiling when his skate made a soft _sizzle_.

He skated to the center and took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad Kurt." Kurt glared at his step-brother, throwing his shoe at him.

"Wasn't that bad? _Wasn't that bad? _Finn! I totally ruined any chance I had at _ever _making it into Dalton!" Finn blinked and sat on the bench across from Kurt, handing him back his shoe. Finn may not know much about Dalton but what he did know was that McKinley had a pretty good skating program.

When he said this to Kurt he had to narrowly avoid the skate that was thrown at his head.

"The academy at McKinley is for _hockey players_! I am a _figure skater_!"

"And a pretty good one at that." Kurt's eyes shot up and his mouth fell open. There, standing not three feet away from him, was the Sue Sylvester.

"I-" Great job, Kurt. Way to be speechless at a time like _this. _"You're um – you're Sue Sylvester." And _way to state the obvious _idiot.

Sue nodded and motioned for Kurt to join her, which he did immediately.

"I like your spunk kid. You were good out there, a lot better than most of the others." Kurt knew he must look like a fish at this point. Sue either didn't notice or didn't care because she just continued on. "You have potential. _A lot _of potential and I want to work with you." Kurt was dead. That's what this was. He had died when he fell and hit his head and this was Heaven. There was no other explanation.

"But I – and you – and them – the fall!" Sue laughed and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Even the best of them fall sometimes Kurt." Kurt just nodded, not trusting his mouth to say anything even remotely coherent. "Which is why I want you to come train with me at Dalton Academy."

Yep. He was dead.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" Sue laughed again.

"I like your excitement, you'll be a fun one to train. But…" She trailed off and Kurt's heart sank. She was going to tell him he had to train with all the guy figure skaters or something.

Oh God.

"There are no more figure skating scholarships. The only one we have left is hockey." Hockey? A hockey scholarship? What?

"Excuse me but did you just say hockey?"

"I did." Kurt blinked, looking back at Finn who was talking quietly to his dad and Carole, all three of them anxiously watching him.

"I um – well I don't really know how to play…" Sue smiled _she actually smiled _and clapped his shoulder once more.

"That's why you're going to join the hockey team. I'm sure they'll be nothing but welcoming."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is nothing like the movie, I am totally running off memories from about ten years ago.**

**Celine, I hope this chapter is up to your standards. **

**I posted about YCETP and WPAEA on my profile, please take a look at those.**

**Now I'm going to go and eat because my stomach has been grumbling for the past hour.  
**


	2. Update

_**Update:**_

**I'm so sorry. So so so so _so sorry._ I feel like such a horrible person right now. I know I promised I wouldn't abandon these stories – and I'm not I promise!- but life is really, really hectic right now. School isn't going so great and neither is anything else really. I feel like if I try and write anything it will all turn out totally wrong and then I'll feel horrible for even putting it out. **

**So, as of right now, all of my stories are on hiatus, indefinitely. I don't know for how long. Hopefully not to long, but yeah. I just wanted to give you guys a little update.**

**Thanks a whole bunch for sticking around, you all rock.**

**Until next time,**

**Deana.**


End file.
